


The Last Avian

by Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this yet tbh, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse?? sorta, Past!Sheith - Freeform, Shieth to Klance, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), i'll update the tags as i progress, klance, pls be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69/pseuds/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69
Summary: Compatibility and Complementary traits are from two entirely separate worlds. To be a counterpart or to be half of a pair. That was never easy, was it? Choosing between two worlds, two life styles, two men.~ "Keith. Promise me you won't let the sharks take you away from me. They're thieves.""He's already stolen something from me, Shiro. He's stolen my affection." ~How could he betray him in such a manner? Was Lance truly worth that? How could that shark, that heart thief, possibly be worth Keith's heart? In a world split with war, some people simply have to make choices. Sometimes, those choices are unfair. Especially when half the competition is... extremely alluring.*AKA*A fantasy world where all the paladins are from different sides of a war. But sometimes, that war isn't enough to deter a certain aquatic species from seducing and stealing other people's lovers. And occasionally, they are more than willing to be stolen away.





	1. The Kaba Clan

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick disclaimer, this fan fiction might start out messy because it's my first and most of the plot will be winged. Please bare with me just until I can formulate just where I want to go with this.  
> Also, if you're a Sheith Shipper, I'm so sorry, lmao. This WILL be a Klance based ship eventually. So again, I apologize. I don't mean this to peg down a ship or condone any anti stuff. So, in compensation, have some mild smut :']  
> Anyways.. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

~* **The Kaba clan** *~

 

_“Mom… Mom, look!”_

_“Takashi, please slow down. I don’t see anything, sweetheart.”_

_“It’s in the water, mom. Why is there a baby in the water?”_

 

It wasn’t the most romantic love story, Keith knew that from the moment his people retold his odd forthcoming over and over again in his childhood. He knew his “birth” to the clan was different than anyone else’s. He was an outcast.

 

_“Takashi? Honey, where do you go off to?”_

_The toddler in question was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The tall grass and marshy ground made it difficult to tread to his target. But would he slow down? Of course not. From the top of the hill, there was no doubt in his energetic mind that the bundle of odd wolf skin at the river’s bank was moving. The toddler heard whimpers as he rushed forward, stumbling and scraping his knees on stray twigs as he continued. By the looks of it, the crying child was alone. There were no other adults in sight. No predators, no prey. Just the sound of the streaming river, Takashi’s feet padding through in wet sloshes and small cries at the river’s bank._

_“Shiro!”_

_His mother called once more. But he ignored her. The small boy skid to a stop at the river’s edge, only now realizing this child was soaked through as he lay perched on a muddy mound. Luckily, the flood waters weren’t due for another season. So, the gentle current did nothing more than lick at tiny bare feet as the boy approached the baby. Upon pulling away the dirty cloth that obscured the infant’s face, Shiro hesitated, but only for a moment._

_“Mom!”_

_Lifting the fussy bundle into his arms, he began scurrying back the way he came. It didn’t take long for his mother to approach at the sound of two distressed offspring. Though, much like Shiro, she gave a hesitant pause upon seeing just what exactly was in his arms._

_“Momma, I found him in the river. Where’s his clan?”_

_Came the innocent question. Though it was clear to an adult like his mother that this child wasn’t misplaced. He was abandoned, and he was uncomfortable. And he was special._

_When they returned to the Clan Centre, there was clear commotion around the new addition to their people. The small infant Galra. A miniature version of their enemy, abandoned by his own. A half breed that was knowingly left simply because of what he was. They never bothered with learning who he could become._

_“Disgraceful.”_

_“How could they do such a thing?”_

_“He needs warm milk! Someone, quick!”_

_“New felts, Treya. Bring clean felts!”_

_“I’ll name him… Keith.”_

_Silence. Among the furor, a small voice stunned them all into silence. Shiro, only now having the spotlight on himself, grew timid as the eyes rested on his form. For a moment, he doubted his own words. But in the next, he stood proud and reached for the infant he had found all on his own._

_“His name is Keith.”_  
  
He repeated, driving in the point that this child wasn’t going anywhere. An idea that was universally accepted by the grownups all around him.

_“Don’t worry, Keith. I’ll take care of you.”_

_Came the whispered promise of a boy as he cradled the tiny being in his arms, watching as violet gems drifted off into a fitful sleep._

[Eighteen Years Later]

            “How are you feeling?”

Ayut, an elderly woman asked the fidgety raven-haired male as he sat on his cot, pulling at a string on his bracelet nervously. He could only glance up at the woman sheepishly before giving a bashful grin.

            “Well… I feel like I could projectile vomit butterflies and acid at the same time.”

Keith had a right to be nervous. Did he look alright? Maybe his top piece was too tight. He couldn’t breathe right, and his chest ached like there was no tomorrow. The ceremonial necklace he wore over his chest felt a little constricting too. Maybe they tied the knot behind his neck too firmly? Maybe—

            “Ow.”

Came the dull reply as he irritably looked up at the amused glint in the woman’s wise old eyes. She had whacked him over the head with her basket of vines simply to get his attention. He sincerely hoped he’d be able to pull those vines out of his hair later.

            “Keep still, boy. My stiff fingers can only tie so much while you’re bouncing your leg. And, on a second note, I felt the same way during my ceremony. It just means it’ll last a while.”

She laughed, tugging on a lock of dark hair to inch his head closer towards her. He gave a low chuckle, then sighed deep in his chest while he continued playing with a petal in his fingers.

            “I hope you’re right, Ayut.”

 

Keith replied quietly. Since dawn, he had been pestered by elder after elder as they garnished his body with the appropriate wear for the upcoming ceremony. He could tell they were eager as they worked jewels into his animated ears. It was difficult to keep those damn things still when he had so many fingers tugging and pinching at the sensitive fur that lined his cartilage.

It was easy to determine how long they had awaited his consent as well, as his garments were practically tossed onto him that morning. It was well into the afternoon now, and Keith was just getting more nervous by the second. In a few hours, his life will be forever different. In a few hours, he will be bonded for life. In a few hours—

 

            “OW. You have to stop that, _please_.”

 

Keith hissed, holding the sore spot on his head with groomed hands. The look he got simply looked like he was about to get a scolding.

 

            “I can hear you thinking, my child. Rest assured, you would not be here if there was a thing to worry about.”

 

She… was right. Of course she was, Ayut had been doing this since her middle ages. Keith gave a mute nod and removed his fingers to let her continue. Though, he didn’t have to wait much longer as the felt at the entrance of the hut was pulled open to reveal another female. Though, she was much younger. Fifteen, to be exact. Keith knew her as the daughter of the family next door.

 

“The ceremony starts in a dobash, miss Ayut. The rest are almost ready.”

 

“Thank you, Jalie. We will be there shortly.”

 

Dear god, how was he going to live? Keith wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready! Maybe if he could sneak out while she wasn’t looking-

 

            “Are you ready?”

A gentle voice asked. Keith snapped his head up and looked at the woman sitting before him, empty basket in her lap.

No, he wasn’t ready.

 

            “Yes.”

 

Came out of his mouth instead.

 

* * *

 

Keith… wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked down the dirt path to the Clan Centre. He was used to the lemon grass growing at each side of the path. He was used to the little insects that buzzed by harmlessly and decorated the air with their gentle presence. Keith was used to the various huts that lay about and made up their little clan of a couple thousand Kaba people. And he was used to the colorful felts and leathers and flowers and vines that lined the huts leading to the Centre. What he wasn’t used to, however, was that all of this was for him. All of this scenery was meant to celebrate him. The ceremony was for him. This was all due to one simple phrase he muttered just a few months prior to this day.

           

            _“I consent to know.”_

 

His legs felt heavy as he approached the massive crowd that stood around the stone temple that gave the Centre its appeal and purpose. The golden leather straps that wound around his ankles and thighs felt constricting. The jewelry that hung onto his toes felt like they were boiling his skin. The loose, silky white garments that hung off his shoulders and waist felt like their weight would leave him bare for the people to see. Keith swore he could even feel the black and golden embroidery itching away at his flushed skin with every step he took. Even the heavy amounts of jewelry that gripped onto his shoulders and hips wouldn’t secure the silk in place, he was almost certain. The vines and flowers that carefully adorned his hair would surely slip out in a few minutes. His porcelain arms would most definitely give away how hot and flustered he felt. Surely, he would get sick half way through the ceremony. Is this what cold feet felt like?

 

No. Keith didn’t know such a thing. As he stepped towards the middle of the aisle that was presented to him, he caught sight of what he was most terrified of. For a moment, Keith feared he would drop the flowers he didn’t ever remember taking a hold of.

Broad shoulders adorned the same loose silk with embroidered designs. The jewelry hung just as heavy off that neck Keith had learned to admire for many reasons. The sheepish smile greeted his vision next, as another pale face grew red at the sight of him. At the sight of _Keith_. A stupid, lovestruck smile. Shiro stood waiting for him underneath the temple’s grand arch, looking just as fixed up as Keith, though far more handsome. If for a second, Keith’s heart stopped beating. Though, as he approached, he couldn’t help but feel that something was off about how unusually heavy his steps felt climbing up the stone stairs. Something was wrong with how his limbs shook slightly as he stood in front of the male that stood a head taller. Something was simply amiss, even as they vowed themselves to one another under the sunset sky. Yet, Keith continued.

 

            _“I consent to vow. I consent to you, my pair.”_

 

And why wouldn’t he? He owed Shiro his life. What was so wrong about being officially paired to him? Absolutely nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

The celebration was draining. Dance after dance ensued after their exchanged promise. Not to mention the feast that was thrown was enough to keep Keith full for a week. And he found himself lost in celebration for once. The timid, temperamental young man had fun at his own party. Especially when it involved swaying and swinging back and forth in a pair of strong arms that promised to protect him and make him happy no matter the cost. Happy.

 

            “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?”

 

The moon was high in the sky by the time the new pair had moved into their own little hut just a couple minutes’ walk from the Centre. Keith was… excited? Nervous? He knew this would happen the moment they excused themselves to move in. And Keith was… looking forward to it. By the feeling of a harm, wide hand stroking up the side of his thigh underneath the silk, Keith could tell he wasn’t the only one.

 

            “Only about twenty times.”

 

He laughed, shifting in their shared nest until he could better drape a toned arm over wide shoulders. Keith received a low hum in answer, the silence comforting as the two took their time letting their hands wander the slightest bit in the candle lit area. Keith could feel that Shiro was being careful with him. He didn’t move his hand any higher on his thigh until Keith had given him enough of an ‘okay’ by tossing his leg over his hip. Keith also should have expected a warm pair of lips press against the soft skin of his neck. He gave a slow, delighted exhale at the contact and let his eyes flutter shut as groomed fingers combed through silky hair, only giving a tug after a few seconds. Keith probably should have expected the low groan of appreciation that left a breathy huff against his neck, effectively giving him goosebumps. But as a body shifted to roll atop his own, he obediently let his thighs fall apart to accommodate the larger body over his own.

 

            “Well, you really looked beautiful. I’ll prove it to you, Keith.”

 

Another promise. A promise Keith was looking forward to for quite a while. Without a verbal reply, the smaller of the two gave an acknowledging hum as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck further to a wandering set of teeth. The bite that sunk into his flesh earned a sharp gasp from Keith before he dug his fingers into Shiro’s scalp in reaction. The reward he received? A slow, purposeful grind of his hips that ripped a delicious moan from pink lips. Though that moment of vulnerability allowed Shiro to seal his own lips to Keith’s in a heated kiss that left them both equally breathless. Searching hands soon began to pull and tug at silk, exposing a petite, pale frame and a wider, muscular back. The angry red marks that followed down Shiro’s shoulder blades drew a sudden snap of his hips downwards, eliciting yet another cry from Keith that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

 

Mark after mark, kiss after kiss, Keith took his time in mapping out every groove his fingers could reach on his pair’s body. From his muscular shoulders to his toned torso, Keith made his appreciation clear with appreciative groans of his own. In just a few minutes, they were going to be bonded. The slick that began gathering between Keith’s thighs was enough of an indicator to the both of them that he was just as eager to do this as Shiro. Keith had no doubt in his mind that the solid weight he felt pressing against his own barely clothed erection was answer enough that they were both getting desperate for each other. The heavy, sickly sweet scent of arousal flooded Keith’s senses before he could register that Shiro was preparing. He pulled some of the felts from the nest closer over their bodies to cover their lower halves as he began pulling away the remaining cloth that covered Keith’s straining dick. He hadn’t even noticed most of his clothes had been pulled away already in their desperation.

 

            “I want this.”

 

Keith moaned breathily, reaching down between the two of them while Shiro was distracted to cup at the sizeable tent in his own shorts. The low grumble of a growl-groan sent a shudder up his spine so quickly, he had to take a second to calm down before the slick trickled too much between his legs. His alpha was getting… possessive.

 

            “Keith… I—”

 

Yelling. There was yelling not too far from their own hut. The pair froze, stunned at having their bonding interrupted by panicked yells that began growing in multitude at the second. Whatever heat and arousal had grown between the two immediately died out as they rushed to gather their armor and run to the source of the ruckus. Hardness and dampness be damned, there was clearly something going on.

 

            “The Galra!”

            “Where? Up North? Impossible!”

            “—I swear, dozens of them!”

            “Why are they so close?!”

            “—Not supposed to be-!”

 

Everyone was awake. Their patrol men were tattered, panicked and down about six members. All of them riding their angered Kaba, information was exchanged in pieces as the pair arrived. The Galra were North of their settlement about a few mile’s Kaba swim. Dangerously close. They were off route of their normal direction. They weren’t headed towards their capital.

Keith wasn’t about to let these men risk their lives. Not if he could help it.

Though, as he raised his lips to call his own Kaba, an amphibious beast he had imprinted on shortly after his arrival and her birth, a hand held onto his wrist to stop him.

 

            “Shiro, I have to—”

            “Don’t be stupid, Keith! I’m the champion of this Clan and they can’t risk losing us both if we go out there. You’re the next best. Keep them _safe_.”

            “I can’t risk losing you either, Takashi! Just—”

 

Shiro clicked his tongue and pressed his lips to his pair in an effort to kill whatever argument was formulating on his tongue. Unfortunately for Keith, it had worked its purpose well enough to stun him just long enough for Shiro to rush to his own Kaba and take off with the already departing group of warriors. All he could do was watch him leave.

 

Had Keith known he wouldn’t come back after a year, maybe he would have argued a little harder.


	2. The Kemono and The Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is introduced and so is an arising problem among the aquatics and land-walkers alike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yaaay. I have a plan in mind, and I'm a little disappointed with how this chapter turned out buuut I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long! Also, suggestions for future scenes and constructive criticism is welcome!! Be sure to leave a comment <3

Kemono Tribe

 

[One Year Later]

 

Ever since Lance was a pup, he knew what he would grow up to do. He’d find his counterpart.

How could he not? After all, that was what his people strived for. Finding your counterpart in life was the ultimate goal. Whether it be due to the tales he was told as a child or because their numbers were steadily shrinking over time, he didn’t know.

 

                _“When you’re older,” his mother would tell him, “you’ll see them. When you see them, you will know, Amor.”_

 

And he believed her. There was never a moment in his life that he doubted anything he was told. The Galra are bad. Whether they respect your territory or not, keep them away. They’re savages without an ounce of mercy in their veins. Be curious of the land-walkers. They’re pretty and kind enough many times, but very wary of sharks. They had a reputation among land, Lance knew. They were known to be thieves. Heart thieves, to be precise.

 

                _“We’re very beautiful, Mijo. They envy us today, but tomorrow they love us.”_

His mother’s words often lingered in his mind when he would peek at the surface of the water’s edge to the land-walkers that tended to their patches or rode their magnificent beasts through marshy lands. None of them caught his eye, per se, but Lance found himself admiring them every now and again nonetheless. He was particularly fond of the girls of many breeds he encountered. The Kaba were present near the water most often, being the most amphibious of the people nearby. Young girls were cute, in Lance’s opinion, with their adorably round faces and curious eyes. They would play with their blubbery beasts, as small as they were, through tall grass and muddy banks.  He couldn’t help but be slightly enamored with having little brats of his own just as cute. Then there were the young women of the same tribe. They would chase down prey, tend to the patches and watch over their pups. They were also extremely attractive, with their soft skin, ample curves and bright faces. There was no doubt in Lance’s mind that he had a preference for females, omega and beta alike. The occasional Alpha he saw usually chased him away if he got too close, which he disliked.

Today was no different. Ever since Lance had come of age a couple new moons ago, he had used his new-found freedom to its fullest. He went North the first week, discovering a whole ‘lot of nothing. The waters were murky, the fish were dull. There weren’t many settlements, aquatic or land-walker alike. Then again, Lance chose not to venture out too North. The dark, cold trenches that occupied the deepening sea bed grew unusually jagged at some places and eerily flat in others. He had a feeling it had something to do with the Galra, so Lance had quickly stopped visiting that direction.

Then, Lance went East. He honestly wasn’t sure if he regretted that short one-week visit. The people there were of avian type, and more often than not occupied the tall trees that surrounded the river that crossed in. When he had first found the mouth of the river, Lance was hesitant. Would the lack of salt burn? His question was answered after he mustered enough courage to pull his long body through muddier surface and slippery rock until he was carried off by the current. The lack of salt hardly bothered him, though the quicker fluctuation of temperatures occasionally made him a little desperate. But he considered it well worth it when he had come across a pair of the avian people feeding on fresh hoppers at the bank. He had learned from the local Kaba that those were called rabbits, but Lance preferred hoppers, as that was what they did.

When he had originally approached the pair, they seemed unbothered by his presence. In fact, they ignored him as he lay idly on the muddy shore just to watch them eat. It wasn’t until he called out to them that he somewhat regretted his decision.

                _“Hi. The name’s Lance.”_ He had greeted, using the common land-walker tongue to communicate. He could only hope his accent wouldn’t deter them. That was not the case.

Like creepy, psychic twins, the two turned their heads to stare at him with vacant eyes and tall, fluffy ears pointed straight up like a territorial dog-fish. He would have admired how cute those ears were, had he not been unsettled by the turn of events. Though that only lasted a moment, as the taller of the two handed him a hopper leg. Lance had hesitantly taken it.

                _“Matt.” “Pidge.”_

The two had said, the timing perfect in their introduction. What unsettled Lance further was the fact he never saw either of their mouths move. He could even swear that all three of their black, unblinking eyes saw straight into their soul.

 

                _“Ah… thanks! Nice to meet you guys, bye.”_ Lance may be confident in his abilities to defend himself, but he wouldn’t stay any longer. He hadn’t returned since that day. Fuck whatever their species was called.

 

It had been about a new moon and a half since Lance had explored. He noticed a few things as he did. One, the sea bed kept shifting. Despite the imminent threat Galra intervention up North, Lance had returned a couple of times regardless. And he had noticed that the sea bed was different almost every time he returned, though it was always vacant. He went sparingly, but couldn’t help but indulge his curiosity every now and again. The next significant bit of information he noticed was the wider range of hunting grounds the Kaba took up now, though their hunters were growing sparser by the day. Hardly any of them even acknowledged him anymore. He was often shooed away or backed away from.

               

 _“They’re wary.”_ His mother’s voice reminded subconsciously, as he had yet another failed attempt at conversation with a pretty looking dame. She had backed out the instant she saw his dorsal fin. Not even a hello. Rude. _“We’re beautiful people, they’re afraid of falling in love with us.”_

 

Begrudgingly, Lance had begun to stray away from the marshes, swamps and lakes the Kaba flocked towards. They weren’t interested in him. So why would he be interested in them? Maybe he’ll find his counterpart among his own people. If he was that fortunate. It wasn’t as common as it used to be for such an event to occur, but maybe he was just an uncommon case. Or so he thought.

About three weeks prior to the present, Lance had sulked off after an unsuccessful day. Had he sulked any sooner or any later, Lane might have entirely missed… him. _Him_.

 

                _“We’re beautiful.”_ Came the reminder.

                _“He’s beautiful.”_ Came his own answer.

 

Just further down the lake’s bank, Lance saw what he had been hoping for all his life. He never understood what his mother meant by “you’ll know”, but damn did he know now.

The instant Lance had laid eyes on him from below the water’s surface, he knew. Just a few feet below his beast, Lance had observed. And observed. The ache in his chest was unfamiliar but so overwhelming, he knew it was drawing him towards this stranger. The heat in his veins, the chill up his spine, the nervous twitch of his strong tail had him itching to climb to the surface to see this face without the obscurity of rippling water. Lance knew the moment he broke the surface, he would see his counterpart, his other half, his everything. But, out of character for the Kemono male, he grew timid. This was the person he’d have to seduce into loving him. This was the man he’d spend his life wooing. This was the other half of his future pups. He was everything Lance had hoped for, and he hadn’t even met him yet. His own excitement had frozen him just a few feet below a bellowing beast and her rider. It took him hours of stalking and following to build up the courage while the love of his life obliviously fished in unexplored territory. Oh, how he was glad the Kaba had expanded their fishing grounds now.

It wasn’t until the fat feet of the blubbery beast he rode trudged onto nearby land that he panicked. No, no he couldn’t leave! It was now or never.

 

                “Hey! Wait!” Lance remembered calling out, breaking the surface desperately as the startled male practically leapt away from his voice. It was at that time, Lance remembered time slowing down. The surprised look he elicited from the male probably caused his heart to stutter. Perfect, sharp, round eyes widened in surprise. Cute, pink lips tugged down in a frown. Porcelain skin flushed slightly paler in surprise while his petite little frame stiffened. Silky soft hair seemed the slightest bit roused as delicate fingers gripped tightly at the hood that currently framed his pretty face perfectly. Time stopped for Lance to notice these things. But soon enough, it continued. And it continued harshly.

A bellowing growl was the only warning Lance received before thunderous steps rushed towards him. It seemed it wasn’t just his counterpart that he had startled, as the angry beast charged him until Lance had barely enough time to slink his long body back into the water. But he wasn’t one to deter, as he resurfaced but a moment later.

 

                “Wait!” He had called out again, giving a bit of an annoyed hiss at the beast before rounding the bank to approach the apprehensive male by a different angel. Goodness, he looked like an angel in the sunset.

 

                “What do you want, fish?” A grumbled question. Wow, foul attitude much? Though, that wasn’t the only concern he got. As Lance kept his gaze trained on him, his soon-to-be mate pulled his hood back to reveal-

 

                “You’re… Galra?”

 

[Present Day]

 

                “I love you.”

                “Mm.”

                “Do you love me?”

                “No.”

                “…. What about now—”

                “No.”

                “Keith.”

                “Go away, I’m busy.”

                “My sweet little angel fish—”

 

An irritated sigh broke out for probably the dozenth time that morning. Keith was just about at his wits end with this fucker and there was very little he could do about it. Lance had stuck to him like a leech ever since Keith had made the mistake of hunting further out than he should have. But what choice did he have? People would go hungry if Keith didn’t fish. An unknown source of poison had polluted their nearby fishing grounds, and they had to resort to fishing farther out and hunting dangerously close to both Okami and Fokuro territory. Both of which were none too friendly people with far sharper assets than the Kaba. And somehow, despite Keith’s efforts, Lance had managed to find him every. Single. Time.

 

                “I’m not your counterpart, asshole. I know how your kind is and I’m _not_ betraying my bond like that.”

 

Keith grit through his teeth, sitting at the river’s edge as he sorted through his bait. He hadn’t even begun hunting yet and already he was ready to quit.

 

                “Hmm… no, I don’t think so. You’re not bonded.”

 

Lance reminded, sounding smug as ever as he pulled his upper half out of the water so suddenly. Keith hadn’t even the time to back away properly before the Kemono had all but leaned into Keith to rub his cold nose right against the scent gland behind his ear.

 

                “I can smell it. You’re going to be mine.”

 

It was a purr. A low, husky purr that only an alpha of any breed could muster. Keith almost involuntarily shivered at his tone. Almost. Instead, he pressed his thumb right up against the underside of Lance’s nose lightly. Such a touch was enough to cause him to lock up and shudder against Keith until he instinctively turned away sharply. With that out of the way, Keith gave a frustrated sigh and finished up with his bait. Loading it up onto his Kaba-beast, Keith rubbed at his temple.

The Kemono people were thieves. They would do everything in their power to claim their supposed counterpart. Like hell such a thing even existed. He was sure Lance just found him pretty and wanted to claim him as his own. Selfish. Still, despite how… admittedly attractive Lance was, Keith wasn’t going to give in. Keith had Shiro. Keith had a pair. He had someone to love, and it wasn’t Lance. It wouldn’t ever be Lance. He refused to betray Shiro in such a manner. Keith was simply going to have to wait until Shiro came back to finally, _finally_ bond himself to him. And then, nothing Lance could do would take him away from Shiro. A bond was permanent.

Counter-partnership didn’t exist.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had been gone for over a year now, Keith acknowledged as he sat on his cot for the 400th night. Shiro was gone and Keith was alone without the guidance of his mate, his pair. He was left to defend himself and his people in his absence at the mere age of nineteen. Being an omega was both a good and bad thing if you were also a lead warrior. The few times his Clan has been raided by neighboring people brought egotistic alphas that thought they could over power Keith simply because of his biological role. He was small, he looked delicate. But oh, they were wrong.

Tonight had been one of those nights. After his encounter with Lance, Keith had returned home well before sunset, which just so happened to be a good thing. It was just turning dark when familiar, loud shouts broke the tranquil air. The Okami were raiding. They were wolf-like people with a very strict Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamic. If you were an Omega, you were meant for breeding. If you were an Alpha, you had every right imaginable. If you were a Beta, you were only useful for working and fighting. Keith thought it was the shittiest thing.

Grabbing his elongated blade, Keith leaped out of his hut in seconds as he grabbed a nearby wooden shield to defend himself. He was of the several first few warriors that intercepted the oncoming wave of Okami just a few hundred feet from the outskirts of their huts. Though, Keith couldn’t help but be severely annoyed as he clashed metal blade with metal chain. They were rather barbaric with their weapons, though the Kaba weren’t tremendously advanced either. This was the third raid this month.

 

                “You filthy _beasts_ are stealing our food!”

 

Keith’s opponent spat at him fiercely. He used the same chain to try and twist Keith’s weapon out of his hand, though Keith was quicker and delivered a sudden kick below the belt before his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. The big, bad, alpha wolf crumpled to his feet, all seven foot of his hair ass curling on the floor with a pained groan as Keith took the opportunity to knock him cold with the butt of his weapon. While they were big brutes, they lacked any true fighting skill. Sure, Keith played dirty, but he’d rather lose some honor than lose a life.

 

                “We’re all hungry.”

 

Keith hissed defensively, only to be shoved onto his back in his moment of distraction. Hard. Though before he could scramble his way up, there was another heavy body pressing up against him. Keith had always found the scent of an alpha comforting, attractive. Especially if it was Shiro. But this cunt’s pheromones were enough to make him gag, had their next words not caused his throat to close up.

 

                “Pretty, little Omega. Should fill you up right here in front of aaaall your friends.”

 

Growled the large female pressing her weight down on him. For a brief moment, Keith feared for his life. His arms were pinned, his legs useless against much thicker ones. If Keith so much as tilted his head back, he would be baring his neck. His blade was thrown three feet away, his help was busy with battles of their own. He was… he was _not_ helpless. Shiro was out there. Shiro was going to come home. Keith was NOT about to be stolen away by two desperate jerks.

With renewed vigor, Keith bared his teeth at the female and dug his teeth into her exposed collar bone. And Keith bit down until the feeling of bone crushing underneath his jaw spurred him back into action. With loud wailing above him and blood in his mouth, Keith shoved away at the Okami’s now useless arm and shoved her heavy weight off until he could roll atop her and deliver a well-placed blow to the jaw bone. She was out cold in a second. However, he had little time to dwell on his small victories as running caught his attention. As quickly as the raid began, they ran off. Pathetic.

With caution, Keith stood to his feet and watched the injured and frustrated make a break for it. It was now that he noticed that, despite the yelling and the fallen, there had been under a dozen Okami. Their numbers were running thin, which was concerning. They were the second most common breed next to the Kaba. If there were this little attempting a raid, if they were this territorial over their hunting grounds then—

 

                “My child.” Ayut greeted, placing a delicate, old hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

                “We have a famine among us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you all enjoy. Any questions, comments, concerns are more than welcomed in the comments. Happy Halloween!!
> 
> P.S. I am planning to write a few one shots in the near future!!!


	3. The Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes, the neighboring people begin to realize that something is wrong. So, very wrong. But what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long in updating this. College has been taking up a lot of my time, but I will do my best to try and updating far more often. I was inspired to right by the many lovely comments I received. So I hope this makes up for some of the wait <3 Once again, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy!

**The Famine**

 

News spread rather quickly. Whether it be through means of direct contact or indirect conclusion. The famine amongst clans was growing, and it was growing quick. The Okami eventually took the hint and stopped raiding after a good few weeks. This was due to a last ditch effort to save their clan.

There was an Alpha male at the head of their colony, in charge of just about everything that occurred. Including the raids made upon the Kaba people. He was present in the last raid and had gotten gravely injured in the tussle between people. Although his wounds were not fatal, the lack of proper feeding had left his body weak and frail, which eventually let an infection start in his wounds. It took about a weak before Almar, head of the Colony, passed away. Which left the people in chaos. But one male in particular, the son of the deadbeat father Almar was, stepped forth in an attempt to save his people.  
_“I’m not here to pick a fight!”  
The Okami male announced on the third night of the tenth month. Keith was present for the startled announcement, having been storing what little food they had left. He and five other of the clan’s warriors were busy doing the domestic duties that others normally would attend to, were they not currently busy trying to coax the land into growing their crops. The lot of them looked up at the foreign voice, damn near grabbing their weapons had the approaching foreigner not dropped his to the ground first. Everything about his body language screamed “submissive” despite his obviously big stature. His black ears were pinned down, his thick lips pulled to a frown. He was the epitome of a kicked puppy, so it seemed. Keith was the first to stand to his feet and approached the male, holding a hand out to stop the others from approaching him. If this lone wolf was willing to make himself as vulnerable, Keith would at least be honorable to do the same._

_“You have no business here, Okami.” Keith sneered, trying to keep his authority. He was an Omega, a half breed, a teen. It would be otherwise hilarious that he would be up here, acting tough before a male that was likely an Alpha and equally likely capable of crushing him with a pinky. Yet, the male remained with his ears pinned and his body curled inward, as if fearful of Keith. Keith… almost felt bad. He would have, had they not cause havoc in their settlement on several occasions._

_“Look, man, I know. I know, and that’s why I’m here to just talk, alright? You can tie me up, hold me down, do whatever you want. But we need help and… We won’t make it through this winter.” He urged. Keith took a long moment to assess the other male. He was tall, standing well above Keith. His black locks matched the ears that drooped at his head. His hair was tied back by an orange ribbon. Lower canines stuck out of his bottom lip slightly, which would otherwise be intimidating were he not frowning and whining. His clothes were thick coats of fur, probably deer or wolf. They were ready for the cold season, with their massive bodies and thick coats. But this male looked… tired. Worn out. His dark brown eyes were flitting to the side, thick eyebrows drawn in worry. He was avoiding eye contact with Keith. Another submissive act._

_“Name.” Keith stated after a long moment, folding his toned arms across his chest. This seemed to bring hope to the young Okami’s eyes. He couldn’t have been any older than Keith was._

_“Hunk. I’m... my father was the Chief Alpha. He was the one commanding all the raids. Left me with my Omega mother, I was born beta. He didn’t want me because of that. But I’m the only heir that survived, so here I am.” He nervously explained, his smile rather nervous. Another abandoned child, huh? Keith sighed and glanced around his environment. From behind the taller male, he could see skittish eyes peering at the pair from the treeline. Some were poised high, indicating a large individual. But most of them were… small. No taller than a bush. Pups._

_“I though you were alone.” Keith commented, very blatantly gazing behind him. Many pairs of eyes ducked behind a nearby bush or a tree trunk. Hunk looked over behind himself with a frown._

_“To speak with you, yes. But I couldn’t leave my clan. There is only thirty-three of us left in the colony. Nineteen pups. We can’t… we’ve run out of food. The deer are—” Hunk began, only to be interrupted when Keith held a hand up to silence him._

_“It’s best we speak to the elders. You, come with me. Tell the rest of your clan to stay put or there will be trouble.” Keith warned, signaling his comrades to keep an eye on the rest of their company while they spoke with the higher-ups of the Kaba people._

_An alliance was formed that night with the Okami. It took a week to entirely move what little remained of one colony into the settlement of a wary clan. But in desperate times, every friend made could be the difference between life and death._

 

[One month later]

            The alliance between the two people was helpful. Hunting tactics were exchanged and grounds were being explored with two different skill sets. The Okami were helpful with the crops that still grew this time of year, despite the chilly air beginning to nip at the crops. They could smell how fertile one particular patch of land was. Kaba women were also helpful to the Okami in terms of caring for sick pups. While the Okami often tended to a cold with plenty of warmth and meat, the Kaba could gather aquatic herbs that would sooth the fevers quickly and help with that icky runny nose. Keith could see it clear as day. The two were helping one another. While some still held grudges against the other clan, it was easy to see that differences were being put aside for the greater good.

            “Where are you planning to go?” A soft voice asked, drawing Keith’s attention away from the pups playing a few yards away. Although the Okami pups were much bigger and rowdier than Kaba pups, they often played without much incident. They knew no difference. To each other, they were simply playmates.

            “I’m thinking a little to the East this time. The currents were a little warmer in that direction. If any fish are still breeding this time of year, they might be near there.” He replied to the woman in question as she aided him in packing his gear onto his Kaba as she munched leisurely on some tall grass. “I’m thinking about nabbing some rabbit in the area. I saw a few the last time I was there.”

            “You will be dangerously close to Fukuro territory.” She warned. Keith nodded, fully aware of his intentions. The Fukuro were an odd bunch of people. Although they didn’t seem particularly violent at first, they were smart, fast, skilled. Worst of all, they were silent. They moved without a sound. Excellent killers. Lucky for many neighboring species, they were not very territorial.

            “I know, Shay. I will be fine.” Keith assured, nodding at her as he climbed atop his Kaba, taking the last of his items from her hand. Shay was not from Keith’s clan, originally. Much like him, she had come from very far. The Tokage people were from very far West. They often strived in the desert areas where supplies were scarce all around. Yet they thrived in the rocky areas, being able to survive harsh weathers and conditions. They were well adapted to their area with their thick skin and ability to survive much longer with little food or water. They were also incredibly peaceful, which made them an unfortunate target for the Galra. Shay, along with her immediate family members, were of the few who managed to escape before they too were enslaved. Unlike her family, however, Shay remained in the Kaba settlement. Her nomadic family would visit on occasion, but she chose to stay. Her reason for doing so? Keith was unsure of. He wasn’t very close to Shay, but she was very helpful when the time came.

            “Alright… Be safe. We’ll have some cavebug soup when you’re back.” She commented with her usual soft smile. It was no wonder the new leader of the Okami, Hunk, had taken a liking to her. He also didn’t have the heart to tell her how gross that particular dish was.

            “Thanks, Shay. Take care of the place for me while I’m gone, yeah?”  


            Keith had long since grown accustomed to the nuisance of a boy that had clung to his side all those weeks ago. Despite Lance’s insistence on Keith being his ‘counterpart’, he never truly got in the way of Keith’s job. In fact, he can prove rather helpful. Lance would often direct Keith this way and that, watching as he reluctantly followed, only to discover Lance was right. There was more fish here, less empty water there. Jagged rocks were avoided so Red wouldn’t be hurt.

            So when Keith had actually begun his hunt and discovered that Lance was not nearby after a good hour? He grew… worried. It was an odd thing to feel over someone you supposedly disliked, yet here he was. Worrying.

            _“My name is Lance.”_

_“…”_

_“What’s yours?”_

_“…”_

_“I’m just asking for your name.”_

_“I don’t need to tell you my name.”_

_Lance sighed, his lips falling into a pout as he watched the male set fish traps and bait in the nearby lake. It was a tedious process, watching him set up only to sit there for several hours hauling in fish. The thrill of chasing your prey, wearing the prey out, was lacking. It was boring. And his counterpart didn’t seem to be able to have fun. Perhaps this particular opposing trait would be difficult to overcome. Put as Lance watched that concentrated frown on the cutest pouty lips, he couldn’t help the flutter in his chest. He was the one. This gorgeous boy was who Lance needed in his life. His other half, his opposite. His beautiful Omega._

_Lance hadn’t even realized he was staring at the other with a lovestruck gaze, his chin resting on his hands, a dopey grin on his face. Not until his half looked over at him and frowned even deeper._

_“Will you stop looking at me like that? I’m not interested!” He hissed, setting the trap in his hands down on the damp grass with a huff. It did not deter Lance in the slightest._

_“If you tell me your name,” Lance began, ignoring the fussy attitude of the cutie with the fuzzy ears. God, he was so cute, Lance was almost willing to just eat him up right then and there. “I’ll leave you alone.”_

_“… My name is Keith.”_

_  
_ Lance was upset. Ridiculously so. The famine was spreading far and quick. The waters felt thicker, atop of being cold. The fish were scarce, and the migratory salmon didn’t pass by the shallows as much as they once used to. The ones that did? Small, weak, dead or ill. His brothers had traveled far from their shoal and have yet to return after a week. His sister, who had moved to land with her counterpart, had yet to return from her own hunting. His siblings were missing and his mother had fallen ill with worry. It had been a week. They were usually back within four days. But it was more than that. Not only was food supply growing thin, but everyone around him was… seemingly getting sick. Lance didn’t feel too hot himself, either. His skin felt dry, despite being surrounded by water. His gills would occasionally burn in shallow waters. His vision blurred if he swam too fast for too long. He wasn’t sand-ridden like his mother was, nor was he hacking up a lung when he surfaced. But three members of his shoal had already died from whatever was causing them to grow ill. Most of the members were perfectly fine, but every day the number of sick grew. Hunters were taking longer to return, family members were worrying like hell. Lance was pacing back and forth, stirring up the sand with powerful streaks of his tail. He needed to plan his next move carefully.

            His first plan was to explore further out, see if warmer currents somehow found a new direction. But his mother, fretful as she was, specifically banned him from venturing more than a couple miles out. His next plan was to explore the vast emptiness where the Galra surely interfered. But if they were the cause of this, then he would die getting any closer to the cause. He was not yet big enough nor old enough to train for the patrol, but he was taking schooling lessons. One day, he could safely venture out. But for now, he was powerless against whatever ailment was spreading like a disease. It took a while of convincing before his mother let him wander out, despite her warning to stay within a distance limit. But eventually, Lance set out with his first plan: find warmer waters.

            It wasn’t as near as the Kaba clan as he would have liked, seeing as he hadn’t seen Keith in a while. But right now, his family was more important. His shoal was in danger, and he at least wanted to find some dinner. What he didn’t expect to find, however, was danger. It took about half an hour’s swim before Lance had found the warmer currents he was searching for. He followed the slight change in temperature to the mouth of a river, where he could hear some fish just up the stream. And by the sound of it? There were plenty for everyone. However, as he neared, his tail snagged in something he didn’t expect to find inside the water.

            With a loud shriek of pain and surprise, Lance thrashed about in an attempt to free himself of the metallic fangs that dug painfully into the base of his tail, inches from his fin. Although his skin was tough, the sharpened fangs of the trap were sharper. And it didn’t take long for the water to start seeping with red. Despite the insistent, and painful, tugs Lance gave, the trap would not budge. He guessed it wouldn’t. Traps like these were meant to stay put, changed to nearby heavy rocks or fallen tree trunks.  
            “Arrghh!” Lance howled, pulling his upper body to the near by bank. At least he was close enough to the bank to pull himself above water, away from the bloody mess that was filtering through his gills. The air smelled less like blood and more like panic. The trap Lance’s tail was currently snagged in was made specifically to trap or injure a Kemono.

            “Fuck!” Lance hissed again, the pain rippling through his body. He would hope someone would hear him, unless there were poachers nearby. The chance for either was possible, but he was sincerely hoping it was not the latter. Lance took several moments in an attempt to slow his pained breathing, mustering the stomach to try and peer into the bloody water for a rock or something he could use to break the chain. Setting himself free from the actual jaws of the snare would be a completely different obstacle. One step at a time.

            “Come on… come on, Lance.” He whispered to himself, turning his body to dive back into the water, blindly feeling around for a jagged rock. With no luck, he resurfaced to look for anything near by on land. It seemed as though whoever planted this fucking thing went out of their way to make sure he wouldn’t find anything to get free. Bastards.

With a resigned and pained sigh, Lance turned to lay on his side against the mud and grass taking up the bank. For now, all he could do was sit and wait, hoping someone would pass by to see him. Perhaps hear by, maybe follow the trail of blood. Maybe his mom would worry soon and would try to follow after him. Better yet, maybe she’ll send patrol out. Maybe one of those bird guys would see him and take pity on him. Maybe poachers would find him. Or maybe… he would bleed out right here.

            Shaking that thought out of his head, Lance decided to remain calm. For now, he will wait and hope. Making too much noise might attract the wrong attention. Maybe the bird people might decide to eat him instead. Would they? Nah. What about the Galra? Perhaps they would make some kind of fish dinner out of his tail. They would eat his tail and roast his torso then yank his teeth out and sell them. Oh my god, was Lance getting delirious? Is this what it felt like to lose your mind to blood loss? When did Lance close his eyes? He opened them with a squint and noticed the sky was a lot darker than it was a second ago. And… a lot fuzzier. Shit, was he already dying? This was a pathetic way to die. With a groan, Lance turned over with a weak huff. He was going to die here, wasn’t he? At the hands of some shitty trap set by shittier people. While his siblings were missing, and his people were going hungry and falling ill. While his eventual counterpart would be lonely. While the world was crumbling and all he could do was lay here like the weak piece of shit he was. A snare wasn’t _that_ bad. So why was he already losing the battle? Oh… When did those eyes, staring down at him arrive? He wasn’t sure, but his vision soon turned black, just like the eyes that stared down at him.

_“I’ll make you my counterpart one day, don’t worry.”_

_“I will be no such thing.”_

_“Keith.”_

_“Lance.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some comments on things that could be improved on, or suggest ideas you'd like to see in the future for this story. I do have a plot line, but potential happenings are always welcome! Questions or comments? Be sure to leave them below :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I do plan to hopefully add some art into this fan fiction once I have the means. For now, enjoy some clarifying terms!
> 
> Counterpart: A term typically used by the Kemono Tribe (Lance's shark-like species). They are referred to individuals with opposing characteristic traits, or rather, their personal opposite. The Kemono are sensitive to these personality traits due to somewhat of a sixth sense they've evolved. This is to spur the individual Kemono to find a mate best suited to make up of the personality traits they don't have to have the most favorable offspring. Unfortunately, in many cases, the conflicting personality results in a partner eventually leaving or causing harm due to unresolved disputes despite a formed bond.
> 
> Pair (Unbonded): Contrary to the Kemono, the Kaba people seek for compatibility in their relationship. They want two people who work together well so that they may strengthen their life chances and create offspring with a healthy environment so that they may grow and mature safely. Pairs are often determined by the elders of the Clan upon their observations of how two people may behave. Sometimes they may be lovers before their assigned pair, sometimes not. Similar to an arranged marriage. However, they wait until both parties in mind consent to being told who their pair is before the big ceremonial reveal. Sometimes, people as young as sixteen or seventeen are dying to know who their pair is. Other times, they may wait until their thirties where they feel they have matured enough.


End file.
